Ridiculous Dancing
by midnightdisaster95
Summary: Sonny can't dance. But Chad Dylan Cooper can. Short drabble one shot based off Promises, Prom-misses.


Hey everybody! I'm back quick, I was so surprised to see that I already had 7 reviews after 2 days for _Yoghurt Swirls_... That was fast! (: And all of them nice, constructive comments! Thank you so so much for reading my story, it really means so much to me! Since I was so rushed writing Yoghurt Swirls (it was written at 2am in the morning!) itwas a little (fine, REALLY) short, I'll try harder to write a longer one this time! And for all your wonderful comments, I'm writing another one! You guys are awesome! I finally remembered the two users whose stories I love so much! **DancingRaindrops** and **Tuddyluver**! :D Hahahahah, keep writing awesome stories! This Fic is adapted from the first Season episode 'Promises, Pro-misses'. Without much further ado, I present my second piece, _Ridiculous Dancing_.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned SWAC, I really really do. But it belongs to Disney. Bummer.

**Ridiculous Dancing**

Sonny Munroe couldn't dance. It was all about hand-eye co-ordination, of which she had little or none. It explained her clumsiness, and she also blamed it on her tongue-tied-ness in front of a certain jerk face. But back to the subject.

Sonny was fortunate that her cast mates weren't all that gifted in the art of dance either. Nico was all about impressing the ladies, but Sonny was sure that once the ladies saw him dance, they would all just, well, dance away. Grady was specially gifted in the chicken dance, an art form he had perfected on for many years, but other forms of dance, not quite. Tawni would complain that she was too pretty to need to dance, but once forced, could do a passable disco swing. Merely passable. Sonny herself... Was rather pathetic. Sure she could dance, but not with music. Somehow, her feet would not move in time with her hands, and she would have this goofy look on her face, and her head would bob around in a rather indecent manner.

Chad Dylan Cooper could dance. He didn't like to dance much, unless it was with a pretty girl who had caught his eye enough for him to date her for about a week, or so. A week was a real record. One he was quite proud of, but not really ready to break. He could not deny more girls the glory of his presence. It would be sinful, really.

When he heard Sonny Munroe of So Random was holding a prom (it was rather impossible not to know, the posters were everywhere), he made up his mind not to go, but after a chance encounter with the Diva herself...

_Chad: Fine!_

_Sonny: Fine!_

_Chad: Good!_

_Sonny: Good!_

He made up his mind that he would go at all costs, since Miss Munroe had uninvited him. She wanted him baaad. He knew she wanted him. All girls wanted Chad Dylan Cooper, just to different degrees. In Sonny's case, she was just in denial. It was not possible that she didn't want him. Utterly impossible. Besides, going for Miss Munroe's prom might score him a date with a pretty lady. And Chad would never deny any girl the glory of his exquisite Chad-ness.

Chad didn't like to dance, even though he was relatively good at it. But he felt himself enjoying himself at Sonny's prom, admiring the pretty fairy lights, and trying out the good food. Even though he didn't find himself any ladies, he found himself smiling genuinely. The atmosphere was full of Sunny scents. He looked around for Sonny. _Where is that exploding ball of sunshine?_ He wondered. He hanged around, scoffing (fine, he was secretly laughing) at Cloudy and Rainy (fine, Nico and Grady) trying to pick up some Meal or No Meal girls. And failing miserably. He could probably teach them a few tricks, but why should he?

Suddenly, he heard a panicked voice, 'Marshall's coming back!' There was a huge flurry of activity, with popping of balloons and a hasty crowning of a prom queen... But when Marshall walked in, the So Random cast was practicing a hurriedly thought up Mermaid sketch. Chad stifled a laugh. They were good, he'd give them that. When Marshall finally left, Sonny was left staring up at the large disco ball that had once been the centrepiece of her prom. Sonny looked sad. She wasn't acting. She had this dismayed, disappointed pout on her cute(?) features. Her mermaid dress shimmered in the rays of the disco ball and lit up her un-sunny expression.

Chad didn't like to dance, but he had the feeling Sonny needed one. So he stepped out of the shadows and said,

'I see you finally made it.'

Sonny answered annoyed, 'What are _you _still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go?'

Chad flinched, but it didn't show. He hid his feelings very well, after all, he was the greatest actor of his generation. And even if the way she had emphasised the word 'you' hadn't felt very good, especially when Sonny was in one of her moods. But he persevered, because CDC isn't one to abandon charity work when there was something in for him. In this case, it was a happy Sonny. That was extremely beneficial to him, though he wasn't exactly sure why. But Chad being Chad, always had a witty retort up his sleeve and replied smoothly,

'That's exactly why I had to be the last to go.'

Sonny bit her lip and answered sadly, 'You were right, all proms end in disaster.'

Chad hid a smile and took a step towards her. She was like some magnet or something, drawing him closer to her.

'Do they, Sonny? Do they really? 'Cos sometimes, I heard, you get to have that one perfect dance with that one special person?'

Sonny was scowling. All the more satisfaction when he would turn that frown upside down with his next offer.

'You'll just have to settle for me,' he ended with a smile. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a smile. A smile reserved for the special person who had organised the first prom where he had actually enjoyed himself without realising that his date was his long-lost sister, or where his hair caught fire.

True enough, a small smile began to creep on to Sonny's face. He held out his earphones, after all, what was dancing without music? She took them gratefully, now a fully fledged smile apparent, and they put their arms around each other, and swayed slowly. She suddenly heard herself saying,

'This is sweet.'

Chad smiled at her, 'I have my moments'.

Sonny Munroe couldn't dance, but in Chad Dylan Cooper's arms, she found herself not making any strange head bobbing or tripping over her feet and was actually moving in time to... the nonexistent music. She looked up at Chad's bashfully smiling face, and before she could help herself, she asked,

'You gonna press play?'

She instantly regretted it, because by chance the song that was playing was a fast song, definitely not one where Chad could hold her... down. They looked at each other for an instant and began their own quirky little dances. Sonny's head bobbing was back, but it didn't matter. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't seem to mind either; he was still smiling at her.

They did their ridiculous dance together.


End file.
